Year One: The Dragon Rises
' Battle Task Force Power Rangers' is the primary series of the first year of Ultimate Power Rangers, called The Dragon's Rise. The series introduces the Ultimate Power Rangers universe and centers around the struggle between the Power Rangers and the forces of Bandora. The series takes place in the year 2001, and takes place concurrently with the secondary series, Kamen Rider Black. The series features 27 installments and a prologue installment, and establishes the character of Tommy Oliver as the primary character of the entire Ultimate Power Rangers series. The series appears to be a loose adaptation of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''and borrows elements and several characters from the anime series ''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, ''better known as ''Ronin Warriors ''in the USA. The events of '''Battle Task Force Power Rangers '''was chronicled under the title, "Book One: The Dragon's Rise." The title, "The Dragon's Rise," is a nod to the character of Tommy Oliver beginning to fulfill his destiny as "the Dragon" throughout the season, though this is not readily apparent at first. This article contains' SPOILERS'. Proceed with caution. Premise The first season of Ultimate Power Rangers takes place in the year 2001 in Angel Grove, California, and introduces the overall storyline that will continue to play out in serialized format throughout the run of Ultimate Power Rangers and into its second incarnation, Ultimate Power Rangers: New Generation. The series is a loose adaptation of ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, with elements from the anime series ''Ronin Warriors ''also present in the form of several evil villains. The series at first focuses on the core five Battle Task Force Power Rangers, five teenagers whose lives were changed forever when they were given the powers of the Power Rangers to combat Bandora's evil forces, led by the evil Dragon Ranger. Over time, the true identity of Dragon Ranger is revealed as Tommy Oliver, who had been operating under an evil spell cast upon his mind by Bandora. Once free of the spell, Tommy joins forces with the Power Rangers, and the series' primary focus then becomes Tommy's quest for redemption following the nefarious deeds he committed while he was employed by Bandora. Meanwhile, Bandora's underlings slowly but surely lose faith in the witch's ability to lead them to victory over the Power Rangers and begin to plot against her.... Characters Battle Task Force Power Rangers ''Main Article: Battle Task Force Power Rangers '' Tyranno Ranger: Jason Scott Mammoth Ranger: Zack Taylor Tricera Ranger: William "Billy" Cranston Tiger Ranger: Trini Kwan Ptera Ranger: Kimberly Hart Dragon Ranger: Tommy Oliver Allies Professor Koji (Prologue-2) Simon Kaden (1-) Maya Koji (1-) Others Sensei Mugensai Chelsea Oliver Mrs. Applebee Shannon Parker Villains *DaiSatan (26-27) **Bandora (2-27) ***Dark Warlords ****Tommy Oliver/Dragon Ranger, Warlord of Cruelty (1-13) ****Secmet, Warlord of Venom (1-14) ****Dayus, Warlord of Illusion (1-14) ****Kayl, Warlord of Deception (1-14) ***Goldar(2-24) ***Scorpina(2-24) ****Scorpion Creature(17) ***Gurail (2-23) ***Kyra/Shannon Parker (5-23) ***Kai(25-27) ***Grunts ****Rock Soldiers(3-27) ***Dora Monsters ****DoraTitan (1) ****DoraLadoon(4) ****DoraGladiator (6) ****DoraKnight(7) ****Goo Fish (8) ****DoraNinja (9) ****DoraSilkis (9) ****DoraToad (10) ****DoraSalaguan (10) ****Eye Guy (11) ****DoraSkeleton(14) ****DoraHydra (15) ****Shellshock (16) ****Spit Flower (16) ****DoraGourd(16) ****DoraApe (16) ****DoraMadillo (16) ****DoraBat (18) ****Thorlack (19) ****Hatchasaurus (20) ****DoraUnicorn (20) ****DoraEndos(22) ****DoraMinotaur (22) ****DoraRhino (23) ****DoraLizator(23) ****DoraShark(23) ****DoraBlade (27) ***Four Horsemen of DaiSatan (8) ****Death ****War ****Famine ****Pestilence ***Mecha ****Cyclopsis (25-27) Locations *Earth **Angel Grove, California ***Angel Grove North ****Angel Grove North Community High School ****Angel's Square ****Hulman Park ***Angel Grove South ***Angel Grove West ***Angel Grove East ***Angel Grove Central ****Central Plaza *Earth's Moon **Bandora's Palace *Eltar *Titan Installments The tale of the original Power Rangers in their fight against Bandora. :Prologue: Written in Legend :Chapter 1:The Battle Begins :Chapter 2: Seeking Answers :Chapter 3: The Story Unfolds :Chapter 4: Finishing Extinction :Chapter 5: Brothers and Sisters :Chapter 6: Life's Lessons :Chapter 7: Sidelines :Chapter 8: Feeling Blue :Chapter 9: In Training :Chapter 10: The Harshness of Neglect :Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed :Chapter 12: Corrupting the Soul :Chapter 13: Breaking Free :Chapter 14: Redemption :Chapter 15: Making Friends :Chapter 16: Young Dragon :Chapter 17: The Scorpion's Trap :Chapter 18: Struggling with Revenge :Chapter 19: The Green Candle :Chapter 20: The Golden Shield :Chapter 21: Only Helpless :Chapter 22: Regaining Strength :Chapter 23: Kyra's Face :Chapter 24: Betrayal :Chapter 25: The Son of Evil :Chapter 26: The Coming of DaiSatan :Chapter 27: The Palace Falls As a side story, the Dragon Rises also featured the tale of Kamen Rider Black Sun and his battle against the villainous Gorgom Syndicate. :Chapter 1: Category:Stories